What is insanity?
by DeathThePanda
Summary: Luka is accused of killing two of her students. She is sentenced to an insane asylum. Join Luka in her crazy adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Luka swatted at a fly buzzing near her.

It sailed into the wall.

Satisfied, she looked up to where some guy in a suit was walking around moving his hands around.

She yawned and leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

It was white.

White.

The absence of color.

No color.

Black.

The opposite of white.

All the colors together.

An irritating buzz was in her ear again.

She scowled and slapped her ear.

A hand laid itself on her arm.

She looked to her right.

A worried face peered into her own.

It was Miku, her… well she forgot what she was called. It didn't really matter.

Luka shifted in her chair. It had a cushion, but the cushion was scratchy on her arm.

Scratchy.

Rough.

Itchy.

"How do you plead?" A masculine voice asked, jolting her from her thoughts.

"Plead?" She questioned.

"Guilty or innocent?"

Luka furrowed her brows. "For what?"

The judge was clearly annoyed. "For the murder of Len and Rin Kagime."

Len and Rin? Who were they?

Oh! Them! The cute little blonde twins who sat in the front of her class.

Rin.

Sweet girl. She had an adorable white bow on her head.

Len.

She was almost positive he had a little school boy crush on her.

The were always so-

"How do you plead?" He repeated.

"For what?"

The blue haired man groaned.

"I didn't kill anybody." Luka declared crossing her arms.

"We have a witness. Miss Gumi saw you kill them." Who was the guy talking? Oh! Wasn't that Judge Shion?

That blue hair couldn't be natural.

Why was she in front of a judge in the first place?

"Saw me kill them." Luka echoed.

"How do you plead?" Judge Shion interrogated.

"She pleads guilty by mental insanity." Miku stated.

Judge Shion nodded. "She will need to be checked out by a professional."

…

"Hello Ms. Megurine." A purple haired man greeted her.

Luka ran her hand over the arm chair she was in.

It was blue.

Like the judges hair.

Judge.

Court.

Murder.

Death.

"I am Dr. Gakupo Kamui." He crossed his legs and propped a notebook on his black clad leg.

"Hello." The arm chair was pretty soft.

Cozy.

Nap.

Sleep.

Permanent sleep.

Death.

Soon Dr. Gakupo's voice filled the air.

She didn't listen and stared at a corner of his office.

There was a spider web in it. The spider scurried off of it and walked down the wall.

Lukas blue eyes followed it down to a bookshelf filled with boring looking books.

She lost sight of it and looked around the doctors office.

The whole thing was mainly two colors.

Black and white.

Technically only one was a color.

Black.

All of the colors.

The wall was a soft white.

The floors were a white tile with black specks.

Specks.

What if the world was only a speck?

Like that colorful childrens movie!

"Ms. Megurine?" Dr. Gakupo was looking at her like her lawyer, Miku, had when she had hit herself.

"You have pretty hair." Luka noted standing up. She walked over to Gakupo and started to play with his hair.

"Luka. Sit." His voice was sharp and she meekly sat back down.

The soft blue chair. She sunk into it and started to braid and unbraid her pink hair.

Pink.

A soft color.

The color of watered down blood.

"Ms. Megurine!" Dr. Gakupo brought her out of her musings.

"Hmm?"

He started to ask a bunch of questions.


	2. Chapter 2

** I seriously love both of you guys who reviewed. Favoriting and following my story are okay, but I like reviews the best. ^^ Theres detailed murder in this chapter. Oh, this will be kinda switching from the past to the present, but it shouldn't be too hard to understand. If you don't get it, leave me a review saying so and I'll put the past in italics.**

"It's highly plausible that Ms. Megurine didn't know what she was doing." dr. gakupo decided.

Meiko shot up. "Didn't know what she was doing? She killed two fourteen year olds!"

"But she didn't plan it!" Miku objected also standing up. If she had, she would've brought a knife or something. She used scissors, something she had lying around."

Judge Shion shot the two layers a glare. "Why do you say that Dr. Kamui?"

"I don't think she's all there." He stated, looking pointedly at the former teacher, who was trying to blow her pink hair out of her face.

"I see. Luka Megurine, you are sentenced to a mental institution."

…

That blinding white color.

The whole room was white.

Even she was wearing white.

She had on a white jump suitey thingy.

No shoelaces.

Her shoes were basically socks.

She fell back on the bed.

It was also white.

She stared at the blank ceiling.

Blank.

Lifeless.

Death.

She closed her eyes and allowed the monsters to consume her mind.

…

"Thanks for agreeing to help us!" Rin chirped, blue eyes bright.

Luka laughed. "Well I am your teacher."

Len scowled. "I don't need help." yet he was standing at her desk waiting for her to explain.

"Course not." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Well," Luka slowly started to explain their math homework.

Rin was nodding, enraptured by her talk.

Len was hypnotized by… other things.

"Now go to your desks and work one problem or two and show it to me when you think you've got it." Luka declared watching the twins hurry to desks and start to work.

Luka smiled.

_Ding._

She got a text. She flipped open her phone and read the message.

And her heart dropped.

He had dumped her.

Over a text.

_They_ were over.

He didn't give a reason. Just that they were done.

Tears welled up in her eyes. In a flash, Len was by her side. "Are you okay Ms. Megurine?"

That face.

He was too innocent.

She couldn't let him be harmed.

Protecting.

That's what she was doing.

So, she grabbed the sharp white scissors on her desk, and plunged them into his chest.

His eyes widened. "Ms-" Blood poured out of his mouth, and He crumpled to the ground, Luka moved past him.

"Ms. Megurine!" Rin shouted staring at her fallen brother in horror.

"I just want to protect you." Luka crooned cornering the young girl.

"Hel-" Rin stopped midword as Luka repeatedly stabbed her.

Rin's eyes glazed over and she fell to the ground, hitting a desk on her way down.

Luka stood up, and looked behind her.

Len was crawling towards them leaving a trail of blood.

Luka perched on a desk and watched as he made his way to his twin.

He laid his hand over hers and went still.

How sweet. He was trying to protect his sister.

Silly Len. she was protecting them both!

…

**Hey guys, this story can go one of two ways. One of them is where Miku and Luka are in a relationship, and the other one is just going to focus on Luka in a mental institution. Im curious to which way you want it to go so please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank everybody who has reviewed so: Ae123monkey, stealyourfood, Katy Kit (Guest), Cloudstrife 101, satuross, 98anon (Guest), Yuuk Yami, MHO17, Red (Guest), Roxas Phantomhive, stalker 01, and ownitlikeaboss. You guys are awesome! Sorry for not updating, but I had a lot on my plate. This chapter has two OCs. One is my own (He doesn't play a big part), and the other is Cloudstrife101s. (I am not accepting OCs, I just put it in because she asked and I just wanted to ^^) I've decided to do both options! At first, I am only going to focus on the Mental asylum Miku will come in later. Well onto chapter 3!**

Luka stretched. At least her bed was comfy. And soft.

So soft.

_Knock Knock.\_

"Come in." Luka yawned.

Nurse Yowane opened the door. "Group therapy is in five."

Luka hated Nurse Yowane.

That white hair.

White.

Abs;

"Come on." The nurse walked out and Luka toddled after her like a child.

She didn't belong here.

"But I loved you!" A man sobbed clinging to a chairs leg.

Her lip curled in disgust.

She didn't belong here.

Nurse Yowane ushered her into a room.

Luka looked about the room uncertainly.

The room was beige.

Not white, like most of the building.

The second thing that caught her attention was the guy sitting in a white coat.

It was Dr. Gakupo.

"Hello again Ms. Megurine." He greeted with a serene smile. "Please take a seat."

Luka sat next to a girl who looked to be in her early teens.

She was clutching a teddy bear.

White.

Her black hair was tipped with the dreaded color.

"Once again, I am Dr. Gakupo, but you guys probably don't know each other, so let's go around the room and say something about yourselves."

All the names and facts blurred together.

Blur.

Smudge.

Dr. Gakupo cleared his throat. "Ms. Megurine?"

"Oh. I'm Luka Megurine, and I…" She had to stop herself from saying that she wasn't crazy. "Like tuna?"

Dr. Gakupo nodded. "Next."

"I'm Natsuki Yako." The girl next to her pointed to the bear she was holding. "And this is Slenderman."

A brunette guy stood up, blue eyes filled with horror. "Die Satan!"

Before he jumped on the girl, two muscular men in white came in and pulled him out of the room.

Dr. Gakupo wasn't fazed. "Next."

Luka tuned the rest of them out and turned slightly in the metal chair and looked out the window.

It was a beautiful sunny day.

"Now that we all know each other, let's talk about why we are here."

Luka decided to listen to this part, it could be interesting.

The reasons varied. Some had killed and were unstable and others were just a hazard to society.

"I, um, killed two people." Luka mumbled at her turn, staring at her sock shoes.

They weren't quite socks.

But they were definitely not shoes.

Maybe slippers?

But they had soles.

Some slippers had soles though.

Right?

Oh! Some did! She had a pair at home! They were teal.

"I hacked three people to bits!" The girl, Natsuki?, darkly chuckled next to her. She had bandages around her neck.

Luka instinctively edged away.

She shouldn't be here.

She didn't belong here.

They were crazy.

Insane.

Mad as a hatter.

Looney.

The brunette guy came back in, noticeably subdued. Were his eyes slightly glazed over?

"Ah. Sanders. Nice of you to rejoin us. We were just talking about why everybodys here. Care to share?" Dr. Gakupo asked.

Sanders eyes were suddenly sharper. "Demons. They're everywhere. And it's my duty to kill them."

"That's great." Dr. Gakupo condescendingly nodded.

"And that child is a demon." Sanders pointed to Natsuki.

"Natsuki?" Dr. Gakupo raised an eyebrow.

Luka thought this whole thing boring, and once again tuned them out.

She stared at the beige wall across from her.

A flash of gold in her peripheral vision made her turn to the window.

Outside, there were two kids dancing under the sin.

On closer inspection, she realized they were both blondes. One had her hair down, and the other had his hair up in a ponytail.

She watched in horror as they looked up at her.

Their eyes were black.

She screamed and hunched over in her chair gently trembling.

"Are you okay Ms. Magurine?" Dr. Gakupo questioned.

"They're after me!" Luka cried grabbing her hair.

Soon she felt somebody pick her up.

_Tap tap._

Whoever was holding her was walking her down the hallway.

The hum of conversations filled her ears.

She had seen _them._

She had killed them with her own hands.

They were dead.

Clearly, she had imagined them.

But only crazy people imagined dead people to be alive.

She wasn't crazy.

"Just lie down for a while." A deep voice murmured setting her down on her bed.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was alone.

No strangers.

No twins.

"Spoke to soon!" A voice giggled.

**And with that, I leave you with a sort of cliffhanger. Has anybody found the two song references I've put in this fic? One was unintentional, the other on purpose, if nobody guesses them by the time I upload the next chapter, I'll tell you what the references are in chapter four. **This is my longest chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter guys. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll have time to upload another chapter before this weekend, so I wanted to upload one more chapter to tide you guys over. You know how I said this would be a Miku and Luka fic? Well, I just can't make this story romantic. Sorry! There might be some light Luka and Gakupo though, but not that much. The two song references were: The tailor shop on Enzibika (sp?) and Judge of Corruption. (Or something like that.) Long authors note is long. **

Luka opened her eyes. Two people seemed to just appear in her room.

Great.

She was imagining more things.

Not that she was crazy.

Nope. Not crazy.

"Go away." Luka whimpered covering her blue eyes with her hands, as if to say _If I can't see you, you can't see me._

"News flash, we can see you." The other person spoke up, his voice a bit more more masculine than the first.

"But you aren't real!" Luka protested. "Well you were real."

A cold hand placed itself on her shoulder.

Cold.

Deathly cold.

"We exist in your world."

She finally uncovered her eyes, and came face to face with two pairs of black eyes.

Len and Rin.

Not dead.

Very much alive.

Len still had his hand on her shoulder, while Rin was sitting at the foot of the bed, a smile plastered on her face.

"W-what do y-you want?" Luka stuttered, mentally cursing herself for sounding so scared.

They were dead.

Long gone.

Six feet under.

Stiff as a doornail.

They couldn't hurt her.

"What do you want?" Luka asked more forcefully.

Rins smile grew. "We want nothing!"

"Nothing?" Shouldn't they want to wreak revenge on her for killing them.  
"No revenge." Len assured.

Could they read her mind?

"Yup!" Rin answered.

"But-" Luka was interrupted by the door opening.

"Are you feeling better?" Dr. Gakupo asked, stepping inside.

Three heads swiveled to the purple haired male.

"No! They're here!" Luka pointed to the two blondes.

"Who?" Dr. Gakupo questioned, scanning the room.

"He can't see us." Rin softly said.

Lukas jaw dropped. "The twins I killed!"

Dr. Gakupo looked at her worriedly. "We are the only people in this room."

"How do you not see them?" Luka interrogated.

"Well, for starters, I'm not crazy."

**I personally think this is the worst chapter I've written, but I put it up anyways. I think the authors note is longer than my story. I promise next chapter will be longer and better. If you have any suggestions PM me or review with them. Oops. I've forgotten a disclaimer this whole story… *Looks around sneakily* I do not own Vocaloid! **


	5. Chapter 5

**26 reviews? That is awesome. You guys are awesome! For some time now, I've been thinking of a really good title for this story. I am terrible at titles. I just can't think of one. So, I've decided to hold a little sort of "contest" for the title. Give me some suggestions. If I like yours the best, you can have an OC appear. I saw somebody else do something like this. Guests, you can give me some input on a title, but no OC. Sorry. Onto the long awaited chapter.**

"Am not." Luka objected, fixing Dr. Gakupo with a harsh glare.

"I beg to differ." Len muttered.

Rin giggled. "Luka isn't crazy. She's just seeing her two dead students that she murdered in the high point of their lives, all because she got dumped by a guy. Totally not crazy."

"Can you two just shut up?" Luka snapped at the obsidian eyed twins.

Dr. Gakupo stared at Luka as she argued with empty space.

"Why? We are just in your head. You could probably will us to vanish." Rin suggested.

"Unless she's too far into her insanity." Len cynically added.

Luka was beginning to get a headache and the blondes weren't helping it at all. "Just go away!" She yelled, and they disappeared.

Dr. Gakupo pulled out a clipboard from his white lab coat. "Did these phantoms leave when you told them to?"

Luka nodded.

"Interesting." He scribbled something down on the paper, creating a horrible scratching noise.

She winced. "What's interesting?"

"They disappear when you tell them to, and I can't see them, are you sure you aren't just imagining them?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"You are in a mental institution, it wouldn't be a big deal if you were." Dr. Gakupo tried to soothe her.

"I'm not crazy!" Luka protested.

"You sure?" a voice whispered in her ear.

Luka's head jerked her head back. Len was wedged between her and the headboard. "Where's your sister?" Luka interrogated.

Lens gaze drifted from Luka to beyond her shoulder.

Rin was poking Dr. Gakupos cheek.

"Rin! Stop poking the doctors cheek!" Luka screeched. Her nerves were fraying.

Like rope.

Rope.

She could hang herself with some rope and never have to see the blonde apparitions again.

"You should do that Luka!" Rin chirped, clasping her hands. "Then we could all be one happy ghost family! You could kill Dr. Gakupo and he can be the daddy, and you could be the mom!" Rin chattered.

Len rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't be able to do that, you and I are in heaven, while if Luka died, she would go straight down to Hell".

Dr. Gakupos expression was bewildered. "Who is poking who?"

Luka groaned. "Never mind." She fell forward onto her bed, her face against the soft white comforter.

"I should be-" Sr. Gakupo was interrupted by a scream. He jumped up, yanked open the door, and ran out yelling: "Stay in there Luka! Code 49".

Luka snorted. "Not likely." She peered out the still open door.

That weird boy from her group, Sand something was holding a knife against Nurse Yowanes throat.

She was kneeling on the ground, tears glistening on her face, and he was leaning over her, the knife biting into her throat.

Why was there so much blood on the floor? The white haired woman was scared, but seemed uninjured.

"Sanders." Dr. Gakupo was standing a few feet away from the pair, hands raised. "Nurse Yowane go."

"Should we get him now?" A man in white whispered to Dr. Gakupo, clutching a dark gun.

"Not yet. I want to try and reason with him." The purple haired man murmured back, eyes focused on the brunette holding the knife. "Leave us."

The man in white nodded, and headed away from the bloodshed.

"Nobody come near us!" Sanders shouted, pressing the knife against the Nurses alabaster throat.

Dr. Gakupos voice was that of one accustomed to dealing with madmen. "Just let her go."

"Don't make me!"

"Now, Sanders. We do not need another body." Dr. Gakupos voice was stern yet gentle.

It was then that Luka noticed the golden haired body lying face down on the floor. The hair reminded her of her dead students.

"It would be more accurate if you called us "murdered"." Rin pointed out.

Luka wasn't fazed by the sudden appearance. "Be quiet for a bit."

"Put down the knife." The doctor commanded taking a step towards the frightened nurse, and deranged patient.

"I said not to come closer!" Sanders screamed dragging the knife across Nurse Yowanes throat, she fell over next to the other nurse, and didn't move.

Four men in white came and restrained Sanders. They led him towards the back of the asylum.

Dr. Gakupo sighed and ran a hand through his violet hair. He dropped to the floor and grabbed each bodies wrists and unceremoniously dropped them a minute later. He stood back up, blood dripping from the sterile white coat.

"Are they dead?" Luka inquired moving to stand beside him to stare at the pools of blood.

"Yes."

A small red butterfly emerged from the crimson liquid, and Luka watched it flit around the room, before landing on her amr. "Gakupo! There's a butterfly on my arm!"

He hesitated before responding: "No there isn't."

It popped and Luka sighed. "Never mind."

**Remember my contest thing. The OC can be either a patient or a nurse/doctor.**


	6. Sorry guys!

**Sorry, not an update. I just wanted to say that I WILL be re-writing this. I went back and read this, and it's so holey and badly written. I won't be deleting this, just because it's my most popular story. But I will re-write this sometime so be on the look out! **

**~DeathThePanda**


End file.
